One way for a store to increase its sales revenue, thereby increasing its profits, is to promote select products to customers who visit the store by, for example, promotional advertisement and/or special discounts. However, a one-size-fits-all approach may not work effectively. For example, if a store promotes certain products (e.g., soft drinks) while a given customer is interested in shopping for a different type of product (e.g., toiletry), the promotion may not affect the customer's buying decision and hence may not result in increased sales for the store.